mscorees_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Octivian Marius
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Octivian Marius (Sandbox) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mscoree (talk) 01:19, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Unfornately several users and I had to use the chat for a private matter. Since you wouldn't leave or listen when I kicked you, I had to ban you. When we're done I'll unban you. Mscoree (talk) 23:14, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't hate you, I just had to talk in private with a few people. That's why I made this wiki. It's only a few people. Everyone else was kicked. Mscoree (talk) 23:25, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry but you were being disruptive and I asked you to leave. You kept joining back so I had to choice but to ban you. Your ban will expire shortly. Again, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. Mscoree (talk) 23:51, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Nation Italy PMIII Timeline Italy was officially created in 1434, after a victorious war against Savoy. The Italy conquered Savoy and those belonging to it merged to form the Italy. But to speak of Italy, is to speak of Naples. The Kingdom of Naples was founded as a result of the partition of the Kingdom of Sicily, which included all the peninsular lands. Its official name was Regnum Siciliae citra Pharum, ie "Kingdom of Sicily on the Strait of Messina" (Sicily "Hither" or "peninsular" ), as opposed to Sicily itself, called "Beyond the Strait of Messina" (Sicily "subsequent" or "insular"). History Before 1400 Following the rebellion in 1282, King Charles I of Sicily (Charles of Anjou) was forced to leave Sicily by Peter III of Aragon. Charles, however was able to maintain his possessions on the mainland, naming his nation "Naples", after its largest city. However, his successors maintained a claim to Sicily, warring against the Aragonese Empire and their conquests. Though that changed in 1373, when Queen Joan I formally renounced the claim to Sicily. Joan's reign was contested by Louis the Great, the Angevin King of Hungary, who captured the kingdom several times (1348–1352). Queen Joan I also played a part in the ultimate demise of the first Kingdom of Naples. As she was childless, she adopted Louis I, Duke of Anjou, as her heir, in spite of the claims of her cousin, the Prince of Durazzo, effectively setting up a junior Angevin line in competition with the senior line. This led to Joan I's murder at the hands of the Prince of Durazzo in 1382, and his seizing the throne as Charles III of Naples. Louis's expedition counted for more than 40,000 troops, including those of Amadeus VI of Savoy. Naples and Savoy had financial support of Antipope Clement VII and Bernabò Visconti of Milan. However Charles, who counted on the mercenary companies under John Hawkwood and Bartolomeo d'Alviano, with a total of roughly 14,000 men, were able to divert the French troops from Naples to other regions of the kingdom so they could harass them with guerrilla tactics. Amadeus fell ill and died in Molise on 1 March 1383, and his troops abandoned the field. Louis asked for help to his king in France, who sent him an army under Enguerrand VII, Lord of Coucy. The latter was able to conquer Arezzo and then invade the Kingdom of Naples, but his fate was sealed after news that Louis had suddenly died at Bisceglie on 20 September 1384. In the meantime his relationships with Urban VI became strained, as he suspected that Charles was plotting against him. In January 1385, Urban had six cardinals arrested, and one, under torture, revealed Charles' conjure. He thus excommunicated Charles, his wife and raised an interdict over the Kingdom of Naples. The King replied by sending Alberico da Barbiano to besiege the pope in Nocera. After six months of siege, Urban was freed by two Neapolitan soldiers who had sided with Louis of Anjou, Raimondello Orsini, and Tommaso di Sanseverino. While Urban remained in Genoa, Charles left the Kingdom to move to Hungary. Here, on the death of Louis I of Hungary, he had claimed the Hungarian throne as the senior Angevin male, and ousted Louis' daughter Mary of Hungary in December, 1385. It wasn't difficult for him to reach the power, as he counted with the support of several Croatian lords, and many contacts which he made during his period as Duke of Croatia and Dalmatia. However, Elizabeth of Bosnia, widow of Louis and mother of Mary, arranged to have Charles assassinated on 7 February 1386. He died of wounds at Visegrád on 24 February. He was buried in Belgrade. His son Ladislaus (named in honor of the King-Knight Saint Ladislaus I of Hungary) succeeded him in Naples, while the regents of Mary of Hungary reinstated her as Queen of Hungary. 1400 - 1500 1500 - 1600 1600 - Present Politics The Kingdom is an constitutional monarchy. The current monarch is Charles I, of the House Anjou-Durazzo. Subdivisions Due to the large size of the country is dividen in 2: North Italy, and South Italy, each with his own subdivisions: *North Italy: *South Italy: The capital is Rome and by the year 1630 had 260,000 habitants. Military The Italian forces are one of the most powerful in the Mediterranean Sea, followed by a huge development of military tactics and the use of new weapons, mostly imported from its own allies. Army The Navy The Economy In 1400 Trade The Currency The currency of Italy is the Florin. Culture Art The Calender The Monarchs 'House of Anjou' (1266-1382) * 'House of Anjou-Durazzo' (1382- ...) * Family Tree (Under Construction) Vassals and Colonies Vassals *Corsica *Ferrara *Genoa *Modena *Tuscany *Zeta Colonies *Avelinia (Principia Moderini III Community Timeline) Foreign Relations Allies *Austria *Bavaria *Castille *Hamburg *Milan *Muscovy *Roman Empire *Venice Friends *France *Portugal *Swiss Conf. Neutral *Aragon *Hungary *Tunisia Rivals *Mamluks *Ottomans Enemies *Not at the time.